1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cartridge that deters tampering with integrated circuits located within the cartridge.
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The packages may be enclosed by a cover that is coupled to the board. The cover and board assembly can be shipped as a product to a system level manufacturer or an end user that plugs the board into a motherboard of a computer.
It has been found that some board assemblies are tampered with before being installed into a system such as computer. Such tampering may degrade or disable the operation of the board and/or system.
The cover is typically coupled to the board by a fastener such as a screw or a clip. Such fasteners are easy to detach and re-install so that one cannot readily determine whether there has been an unauthorized tampering of the board assembly. It would be desirable to provide a board assembly that would not allow the removal and re-installation of a cover.